


First Meetings and Other First Lines

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2004-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "It was a dark and stormy night" challenge - Opening lines to make the most tolerant of readers cringe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

As she walked towards him, her movement making the sheer white material of her dress shimmer in the afternoon sun, her fair hair framing her face like a curtain of gold - a vision unlike any he had seen before; a vision soothing instead of troubling - he felt a strange feeling almost ram through his body, and as he reached out a hand towards the trunk of the tree he stood under, to steady himself, he suddenly knew how the walls of Minas Tirith had felt when mighty Grond had broken through their powerful defences.


	2. First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the "It was a dark and stormy night" challenge - Opening lines to make the most tolerant of readers cringe.

A sudden darkness fell upon the small group of armed men standing in the clearing as the sun vanished behind a passing cloud, and with it a sickening wave of cold fear washed through the tense body of the young ranger of Ithilien, as he stood braced for the attack in this, his first battle; his breath coming out in soft gasps from fear or anticipation, he could not tell, and his nerves as taut as the strings of a Dol Amroth harp.  



	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the "It was a dark and stormy night" challenge - Opening lines to make the most tolerant of readers cringe.

The moment Aragorn stepped into the room that had been earmarked exclusively for the use of his future queen he knew that he’d been there earlier and his razor-sharp memory took him back many years so that he could recall to the tiniest detail how he had carried in Lady Finduilas, unable to even walk after Denethor’s latest round of abuse, and laid her on this very bed and tended to her wounds and much else, and he knew now that this room would not do for his lady wife to be, Arwen Evenstar for it must instead be preserved in memory of the day when in trying his utmost to help heal a physically and emotionally broken, battered, and abused woman, he had lost his carefully preserved virginity to her.


	4. First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the "It was a dark and stormy night" challenge - Opening lines to make the most tolerant of readers cringe.

She was his wife now - his brave, beloved shieldmaiden who would probably kick him in a very sensitive but clearly much-needed part of his body were he to ask her to rise and bring him his morning cup of cardamom tea, he thought.


	5. The First Dead King to Fight on the Pelennor (movieverse, AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the "It was a dark and stormy night" challenge - Opening lines to make the most tolerant of readers cringe.

“Well, I am the King of the Dead,” responded that worthy as he lopped off the head of the witch king, whom no _living_ man could slay, while his army swarmed the levels of Minas Tirith.


	6. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the "It was a dark and stormy night" challenge - Opening lines to make the most tolerant of readers cringe.

The Prince of Ithilien carried his Princess across the threshold of their bedchamber - _their_ bedchamber, he realised blissfully - and laid her upon the pristine white sheets of their exquisitely prepared marital bed, stepping back for a moment to gaze at her glowing (and was that a hint of shyness he saw in his brave, bold shieldmaiden from the North?) visage, and the way her lovely fair body, draped in white stain adorned with lace and tailored to display curves in her body that her riding breeches would never show, sprawled across the sheets, melding into their silky softness, her flowing golden tresses released from their constricting braids spilling onto the pillows and he was suddenly forced to wonder, thanks to a strange queasiness in his stomach, whether he might not have had one too many pieces of their vanilla, pineapple and treacle wedding cake.


	7. First Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the "It was a dark and stormy night" challenge - Opening lines to make the most tolerant of readers cringe.

“Err…Gimli, you know how Eowyn dressed up as a man and rode to battle, well, err…,” Legolas stuttered as the near-naked dwarf straddling him, reached for the bindings of his tunic, “She wasn’t the only one.”


End file.
